


At Your Mercy

by MVgetanAttitude



Series: iKON Hybrid AU (The (Mis)Adventures of Kitten Bin!) [5]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cat Hybrid Hanbin, Chair Bondage, Coyote/Australian Shepherd Bobby, Dom/sub, HanJunBob is implied, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Hyung Kink, Jinhwan doesn't know what he's doing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Safewords, Set just after debut, Subdrop, Submissive Hanbin, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bobby, Under-negotiated Kink, Vibrators, bottom hanbin, i need to stop hurting Bin but i can't, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVgetanAttitude/pseuds/MVgetanAttitude
Summary: Hanbin said something that hurt Jinhwan’s feelings, leaving the eldest to plan his revenge.Jinhwan didn’t know Hanbin would react the way he did, leaving Bobby to step in and help.OrJinhwan cuffs Hanbin to his chair.





	At Your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffe23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe23/gifts), [INeedTherapy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedTherapy/gifts).



> So in my last Kitty Bin smut I put a little blurb about Jinhwan cuffing Bin to a chair, and INeedTherapy so graciously asked for the story, so I wrote it lmao.  
> Y'all, I'm easy. If it's about Hanbin, I will write literally anything.
> 
> Also Giraffe23, this is my formal friendship request. Luv me pls.
> 
> I haven’t actually read this so

“Jinaaaaaan,” Hanbin whined, “I’m _sorry,_ but is this really necessary?”

Jinhwan didn’t answer right away, just forced Hanbin’s head back down, making the hybrid smack his forehead against the desk.

“You’re not sorry,” Jinhwan said, “I know you aren’t, brat.”

He roughly yanked Hanbin’s sweats down, the younger letting out a gasp at the sudden move as Jinhwan prodded at his hole.

“Ah- A little warning next time?” Hanbin snarked, voice wavering slightly.

Jinhwan decided that Hanbin’s slick would have to be good enough, because he was desperate to shut the hybrid up and didn’t have any lube on him.

Yet, for some reason, he had a vibrator.

(The reason being that Jinhwan knew where Bobby hid it in the small room, but Hanbin didn’t see him grab it.)

Without prepping him, Jinhwan pressed the tip of the toy against Hanbin’s rim, ignoring the shocked breath at the intrusion.

“Wha-What are you- _Hnnnnn,”_ Hanbin whined, words cut off as Jinhwan pushed the vibrator in, not giving Hanbin any time to adjust before it was turned on.

“I’m teaching you a lesson,” Jinhwan drawled, sounding almost bored as he played with the remote, “And you’re just gonna take it, isn’t that right, Kitten?”

He combed his fingers through Hanbin’s hair, making soothing cooing noises that were just verging on being mocking, almost as mocking as the way he bit out _Kitten._

“I- I have work to do,” Hanbin tried to push back against Jinhwan, but the eldest held his hips against the desk.

Jinhwan shrugged, even though Hanbin wouldn’t be able to see it, “I don’t care.”

He roughly tugged Hanbin’s pants back up, turning the vibrator up for a second and using the cat hybrid’s shock to force the younger back into his seat.

As soon as pressure was applied onto the toy, Hanbin’s back arched away from the backrest of the chair, eyes glazing over slightly as Jinhwan gripped his chin.

“Are you gonna be a good Kitty and stay here?” Jinhwan asked, tightening his grip, “Or do I need to keep you from being able to move?”

At the thought of being restrained, Hanbin let out a little gasp, pushing forward against Jinhwan’s hand.

Smiling, Jinhwan dropped the hand, walking over to his bag to pull out the wrist restraints and blindfold he snagged from Bobby’s room.

“Is this what you want, Bin?” Jinhwan cooed, holding up the items for Hanbin to see, “Wanna be tied up like a bad Kitty?”

“Please.”

“Please, what?” Jinhwan prompted.

“Please, Jinan, _please.”_

Jinhwan hummed, “No ‘hyung’? Or is that only reserved for Bobby when you get in one of your slutty moods. In that case, no more talking, _slut.”_

Hanbin flinched back, wanting to whimper out a _yellow_ but not wanting to upset Jinhwan by going against his order. He didn’t like being called names, it made his stomach turn at the thought of upsetting them.

And he didn’t even think Jinhwan _knew_ what the colors meant.

Jinhwan roughly grabbed Hanbin’s chin, yanking his head up as Hanbin squeezed his eyes shut, securing the blindfold around the cat hybrid’s head.

With one of his senses cut off, everything else seemed hyper-sensitive, especially the drag of Jinhwan’s fingers down his arms.

The air was pushed out of Hanbin’s lungs as he was forced forward, both of his arms yanked behind him and to the side, the cuffs being tightened around his wrist and threaded under the left armrest of his chair.

“Perfect,” Jinhwan’s breath was hot against the fur of his ear, Hanbin jerking away at the feeling.

The movement made his shoulders pull in a way that was slightly uncomfortable, but he’s had worse before. He could handle it, he could be good.

“You’re going to sit here and be a good boy,” Jinhwan purred, “And I’m going to go back to vocal practice, maybe test out just how far this remote works.” Fingers danced along his jaw, Hanbin felt sick. “You better be right here when I come back.”

The fingers were gone.

The door opened, Jinhwan calling out one last teasing goodbye before it was pulled shut.

Hanbin whimpered, the room suddenly too large, too open, too dark, too quiet.

He struggled against the wrist restraints, knowing that he could usually twist his hands in a certain way to slide out of them, but the angle he was at wouldn’t let him do that without fucking his shoulder up.

His phone buzzed, Hanbin could hear the sound against the desk but he was too disoriented to tell if it came from the right or left of him, not remembering that it was sat just off to the side of his monitor.

Suddenly the thought of someone walking in and seeing him like this made him feel sick.

Him and Bobby have fucked in there so many times, and each time the thought of getting caught only turned Hanbin on more, but now that he was alone, he was at the mercy of anyone that walked in.

What if Tablo found him like this? Or Jiyong?

He’s had random trainees barge in, thinking it was a different room.

What if someone took a picture? Hanbin’s career would be over.

Suddenly, the vibrator jumped several settings, and Hanbin didn’t know whether to moan or gag as he yanked against the cuffs as hard as he could, ignoring the sharp pain in his right shoulder that sent flashes of color dancing across the inky blackness of his vision.

Hanbin didn’t know how many minutes passed before it was back to the lowest speed, chest heaving as he fell back against his chair, arms still twisted behind him as he panted.

He needed to get out of there.

 

The pattern continued, for how long? Hanbin wasn’t quite sure.

He lost count of how many times he’s came, leaving him a sticky, shaking, and sobbing mess.

The bottom of the blindfold was soaked with tears, and the top was almost as bad with the sweat collecting on his forehead. His throat felt raw, every strangled gasp and sob that escaped his lips left his chest aching at the burn. His stomach was turning, each time the vibrator turned up, he felt like he was seconds away from being sick.

What had he done to deserve this? He didn’t remember.

Hanbin just knew he was bad. _Badbadbad._ Only bad Kitties got punished. He was a slut.

If he were in a better mindset, he would have worried about the burning in his shoulder, but he kept yanking at the cuffs, trying so desperately to get free.

Even with the padding, Hanbin was sure he had broken skin.

He knew for sure that his palms stung when he unclenched his fists, leading him to believe that he had dug into his skin with his claws.

The vibrator went up a setting before dropping back down, and the nauseous feeling doubled as he was left reeling from the aftershocks.

What did he do? Hanbin wished he knew, then he could avoid ever doing it again, he never wanted to feel like this again.

Wait-

That sounded like footsteps, right outside his door.

Even with the way his ears were ringing, Hanbin was still able to pinpoint when the person was standing directly in front of the door to his studio.

The door open, and shut. Just like that.

Someone was in the room with him.

Hanbin froze, the sound of a phone camera rang through the room.

He couldn’t breathe.

“Ji-Jinani? P-Please, _please,”_ Hanbin sobbed out, praying that his career wasn’t about to end, “M’sorry. _Nani.”_

The person was moving closer, Hanbin could hear their breathing, but just barely over his own sobbing.

Hanbin wasn’t even thinking about how he broke Jinhwan’s only rule, but then fingers were skimming just below his jaw, and Hanbin had to fight to push down a gag.

Those weren’t Jinhwan’s hands.

He yanked against the cuffs even harder, growling lowly as the hands settled against his throat.

Wait.

Hanbin knew those hands.

Just as pressure was applied, Hanbin felt his stomach turn as he jerked away, Bobby letting out a startled gasp.

“R-Red, red. Red, Hyung, _red._ Make it- Make it _stop.”_

Bobby immediately softened his grip, “Shit, I’m here, Bin. I’m right here.”

Bobby hadn’t known known what Jinhwan’s plans for the leader were, only that Hanbin had hurt his feelings and the eldest planned on getting back at him.

So when Bobby walked in to see Hanbin crying and pulling against the cuffs, he had just thought the cat hybrid was seriously overstimulated, not seconds away from safe-wording out.

Hanbin was too far under to be brought back up right away, but Bobby knew that he couldn’t let Hanbin stay in this headspace, it would leave him anxious and fidgety for days after.

He also knew that, just like with his collars, taking both the blindfold and the cuffs off too fast would also make him panic.

“You’re okay, Kitten,” Bobby soothed, “Hyung will make it better.”

“Didn’t- Didn’t listen,” Hanbin cried, words slurring slightly as he struggled to catch his breath, “M’sorry, so s-sorry. Bad. S-Slut-”

“Shhhhhh, you’re not bad. And you’re most definitely not a slut, Kitty.” Bobby ran his thumbs under Hanbin’s eyes, cradling his face as he tried to calm the younger hybrid down, slowly easing the blindfold up.

Hanbin flinched back as soon as he was exposed to the lights, squeezing his eyes shut before blinking them back open, trying to clear his blurry vision.

Bobby could still hear the faint buzzing of the vibrator he was sure was being put to use, and he was also sure that Jinhwan had the remote to it.

Jinhwan, who was at vocal practice for the next twenty minutes.

Fuck, where had he put his phone?

Hanbin sobbed again, yanking against the restraints as he felt his vision blacking out.

“You’re okay, baby,” Bobby slowly reached for the cuffs, undoing the clasps but not letting Hanbin’s wrists out of his grasp, never taking his eyes away from the younger’s.

He brought the left one around first, bringing it up to his chest so Hanbin could tangle his fingers in Bobby’s hoodie. The right arm came around next, Hanbin letting out a strangled cry as soon as his arm was positioned between them.

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” Bobby asked, fingers gently prodding at Hanbin’s shoulder.

Hanbin gave a pained _mewl,_ breathing still too off and _shit-_ Bobby needed to calm him down before he passed out. Hanbin’s mouth was opened slightly, little noises slipping out before he closed it again, he had probably slipped too far to talk.

“Breathe,” Bobby slid his fingers from Hanbin’s definitely hurt shoulder to his trembling back, rubbing along the dips of his spine before settling it on the nape of Hanbin’s neck.

He used his other hand to keep Hanbin’s wrists together in front of him, even though he kept his grip loose.

A strangled gasp slipped out of Bobby’s mouth when he finally looked down, Hanbin’s palms were practically shredded and his wrists rubbed raw, specks of blood tainting Bobby’s purple hoodie but that didn’t matter.

“Hanbin, are you okay?”

Hanbin shook his head, violently jerking away from Bobby in a way he never had before.

He was _bad._ He didn’t listen and that’s why Bobby was here, because Jinhwan was so disgusted by Hanbin that he couldn’t even stand to finish punishing him.

_Slut._

Bobby was back to whispering soothing words as he massaged Hanbin’s fingers, trying to warm up the worryingly cold digits, “Shhhh, baby. You gotta calm down, Kitten. Hyung’s gonna get you nice and settled, okay?”

He waited until some of the color returned to Hanbin’s skin before gently lifting the cat hybrid out of his chair, already prepared for the weak thrashing.

Bobby sat back against the couch, letting Hanbin curl in his arms as his tail found Bobby’s, tangling together.

Trying to keep his moves slow, Bobby slid his hand along the younger’s back, fingers finding their way under the elastic of Hanbin’s underwear and continuing down. He managed to get a grip around the base of the toy before Hanbin knew what was happening, chest heaving as he tried to get away from the touch, but not able to go anywhere or do anything other than press even closer to Bobby’s chest.

Even with the squirming, Bobby was able to slide the toy out, flicking the _off_ switch at the base of it and tossing it to the other side of the couch.

He wiped the slick coating his fingers off on his jeans, quickly gathering Hanbin in his arms to fold him up in his lap, making sure his right side didn’t have any pressure on it.

Hanbin was still crying, and Bobby figured that he needed Jinhwan to fully be able to calm him down. The eldest needed to be the one to assure him that he didn’t mess up, otherwise Hanbin was going to stay in sub drop.

Bobby had a few options, grab his phone and text Jinhwan to get his ass over here while he waited with Hanbin, or say _fuck it_ and go to the rooms himself to demand that Jinhwan leave early.

 _Wait._ Jinhwan had sent a message in their group chat to meet up at Hanbin’s studio before leaving to get lunch, he had probably planned to bring everyone in while the hybrid was still tied up, just to embarrass him further.

Bobby, thankfully, had been early.

There couldn’t have been much longer before they got out, Bobby would just have to make the others leave so Jinhwan could help him bring Hanbin back up.

Hanbin’s breathing was still too fast for his liking, so Bobby grabbed the smaller hybrid’s hand and placed the scratched palm over his heart.

“Kitty, Hanbin. Breathe with me,” Bobby ordered, voice quiet but still firm enough to get the command into Hanbin’s head, “C’mon, Binnie. Just focus on me, deep breaths.”

Hanbin, surprisingly, complied, taking several jerky breaths as Bobby kept whispering to him, getting him on a relatively even _in out in out in out_ pattern after a few more minutes.

“Good boy,” Bobby praised, “You’re such a good Kitten for me, my precious baby.”

He continued to attempt to soothe the younger, Hanbin’s breathing had evened out and he slipped into an almost catatonic state, eyes hazy as they slowly blinked up at Bobby.

Hanbin’s skin was still chilled to the touch, so Bobby attempted to slip out of his hoodie without jostling the smaller hybrid too much, and then tried to wrap said smaller hybrid in the hoodie without causing him too much pain.

As soon as Bobby moved Hanbin’s right arm, the rapper whined out in discomfort, making Bobby go back to the soothing whispers as he tried to calm him.

After a few minutes, Bobby’s ears twitched at the sound of voices in the hallway, Hanbin hearing it just seconds later as he pressed as close to the elder as he could, ears flattening against his hair.

Donghyuk was the first to walk in, eyes widening with shock as the smile slipped off his face.

“Don’t crowd,” Bobby ordered, trying to keep his voice low for Hanbin’s sake, “Jinhwan only.”

Jinhwan pushed past Chanwoo and Yunhyeong, who had been just behind Donghyuk, and into the small room, “Bobby? What are-”

His eyes caught sight of Hanbin, and he started fumbling in his pockets for the remote.

“Already out,” Bobby told the eldest before turning to the others, “Leave. If you go out still, pick something up for the three of us. Hopefully we’ll be back home around the same time.”

Yunhyeong and Chanwoo slipped back out, Donghyuk following just seconds later.

Junhoe lingered, keeping his eyes trained on Hanbin before flicking up to meet Bobby’s, only leaving after the oldest hybrid nodded at him.

“Is he okay?” Jinhwan asked, voice small as he took in the sight before him.

If this was enough to startle him, Bobby was thankful the he had missed the worst of it.

“No, but he’s better than he was.”

“W-What happened?” Jinhwan’s eyes were already watering, and it was so glaringly obvious why the eldest wasn’t a dom, preferring to stay in a more neutral headspace.

Bobby would have to give them all a serious rundown of what not to do while he wasn’t there, the only ones he had full faith in being able to handle Hanbin without him were Junhoe and Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong was too soft to do anything to make Hanbin safeword, and Junhoe had been with Hanbin and Bobby so many times that the jump from neutral to dominant was already becoming more natural.

Jinhwan, he had thought, knew Hanbin well enough to know what to avoid.

Guess not.

“You can’t leave him alone like that,” Bobby narrowed his eyes, arms tightening protectively around the leader still curled in his lap, “That’s one of his hard limits, that’s not even up for debate.”

The other thing was degradation, which Bobby had a feeling Jinhwan also overlooked.

“Why didn’t he just stop me?” Jinhwan was still awkwardly standing by the door, looking seconds away from running out, “He could have easily fought back.”

Yeah, Hanbin could handle his own in a fight, even without the razor sharp claws, and could easily overpower Jinhwan any day.

Bobby sighed, “It’s not that simple, hyung. As soon as the struggle shifts from a physical to a mental one…it’s like his whole world tilts and everything is off balance. It took a lot for him to let me restrain him, and even more for him to let Donghyuk.”

Jinhwan still looked like he didn’t understand, so Bobby tried to gather his thoughts in a way that would make sense.

“Think of it like him being part cat, when he isn’t feeling well, he’ll sometimes slip, right?”

Jinhwan nodded.

“It’s kind of like that,” Bobby continued, “But going under doesn’t always have to be bad. Actually, the goal is to keep it from making him upset, and instead keep him in the ‘marshmallow’ state, as he likes to call it. That’s why we use the color system, to stop him from getting too overwhelmed, in a bad way.”

“Why do it like that…this?” Jinhwan questioned.

Bobby wondered if Jinhwan had gone all these years without ever really understanding what it was they did, and why they did it, even though the eldest had joined them a couple of times, had watched Bobby fuck Hanbin until he cried.

Well, it would make sense. The only one that had a complete grasp of what they did was Junhoe, with Donghyuk having a basic understanding that stemmed more from curiosity than anything, Hanbin and Bobby helping the dancer find out what he liked.

Hanbin refused to include Chanwoo as long as the maknae was underage, and had always been hesitant about doing anything too hard while Jinhwan was there.

Bobby clicked his tongue, “He’s barely 19, hyung. This all…is a lot. He’s under a lot of stress, especially since-” Bobby cut himself off, not wanting to bring up _that_ night. “It’s a way for him to give up control, let him fall apart and not have to worry about picking up the pieces. That’s my job.” He looked at Hanbin, still curled around him while keeping his face tucked into Bobby’s shoulder, and the coyote hybrid wasn’t quite sure if he was awake or asleep, “It’s just something we’ve been doing since the start, even before it turned sexual.”

Jinhwan still looked upset, “Will he be okay? How do you fix it?”

Well, he supposed that Jinhwan’s never really been there for a bad scene, or any scene, really, Hanbin preferring to stay rather vanilla when Jinhwan was involved.

He probably knew it would overwhelm the shorter man.

Or he felt embarrassed.

“It’s not my fault to fix.”

Bobby was fairly certain that Hanbin was awake, judging by the little intakes of air every time Jinhwan started talking.

“Kitten?” Bobby whispered against a twitching ear, “Jinan is gonna talk to you.”

Hanbin shook his head, whimpering in the crook of Bobby’s neck as Jinhwan’s face fell.

Bobby threaded his fingers into Hanbin’s hair, “It’s okay, Kitten, you’re okay. You’re with me, Hyung won’t let anything happen.”

Jinhwan was slightly hesitant, even though he’s seen Bobby talk Hanbin out of a number of panic attacks in much the same way.

Hell, Jinhwan’s even had to pull him out of a fair bit.

This just seemed…different.

 

It took a bit more of Bobby’s gentle coaxing for Hanbin to turn in Bobby’s arms, not lifting his eyes from the floor even as he faced Jinhwan.

“Bin…”

Jinhwan sounded off. Distracted. Upset?

Disappointed.

Hanbin squeezed his eyes shut, pressing back against Bobby because he made Jinhwan _upset._

Jinhwan had given him one rule, and Hanbin had broken it because he was bad and couldn’t even take his punishment.

“I’m sorry…”

Hanbin shivered. Why was Jinhwan apologizing? It should be him, he was the bad one.

“Binnie? Can you look at me?” Jinhwan questioned, kneeling on the floor in front of the two hybrids.

Shaking his head, Hanbin turned his face back towards Bobby, trying to keep his eyes from locking with Jinhwan’s, trying to fight the wave of _shame_ that washed over him.

Bobby’s fingers settled around his jaw, firm but gentle, turning his head to look at the eldest.

“Can…Can I touch you?”

Hanbin froze at the question. Why did Jinhwan want to touch him? He was _dirty._

Even with his head spinning like it was, Hanbin managed a nod, not wanting to upset Jinhwan even more by saying no.

A hand settled on his left arm, and Hanbin flinched away from the touch, eyes flashing up just in time to see Jinhwan’s face fall.

He was wearing the same expression after the night in the rain, the one when Bobby had to save him, the one that gave him nightmares more often than not.

The hand trailed down his elbow, sliding to his hand to gently run over the abrasions on his wrist. It took every ounce of self control Hanbin had to not follow the movement with his eyes, instead trying to stay looking at Jinhwan because he _said to,_ and Hanbin didn’t want to break any more rules.

“I’m sorry,” Jinhwan repeated, “That wasn’t your fault, what happened. It wasn’t your fault.”

“What did he say, Kitty?” Bobby prompted, giving the youngest a small shake.

Hanbin bit his lip, “Wasn’t my fault.”

“Good boy,” Bobby placed a kiss against the back of his neck, and Hanbin tilted his head to give the older rapper more space.

Bobby gave him what he wanted, pressing open mouthed kisses along the side of his jaw, teeth barely scraping his skin.

“How’s your shoulder?” Bobby asked once he pulled back up, the low growl in his voice making Hanbin shiver, “Does it still hurt, baby?”

Hanbin shrugged- Well, tried to, but ended up biting out a whimper at the movement.

“What’s wrong?” Jinhwan fretted, just now noticing the way Hanbin was keeping his right arm wrapped around his middle to keep weight off his shoulder, “W-What happened?”

“Pulled at the cuffs too hard,” Bobby gently laid Hanbin down, sliding out from under him and coming to sit on the floor in front of the cat hybrid’s face, right next to Jinhwan, “He was really scared, hyung.”

Bobby’s voice was a low murmur, and Jinhwan’s stomach turned at the thought.

Hanbin’s eyes were completely glazed over, already slipping back under as he _mewed_ at Bobby.

“Hold on, Kitty. Hyung will make it better,” Bobby patted Hanbin’s cheek before uncrossing his legs and standing up. His next words were directed at Jinhwan, “Sit with him for a second, I’m gonna grab something.”

Jinhwan watched as the oldest hybrid walked over to a drawer in Hanbin’s desk, fishing out a key from his keyring and slipping it in the lock.

“You wanna watch me pull him down?” Bobby asked, shuffling through the items before fishing out a dark bottle.

“Uh, he already looks pretty... _down,”_ Jinhwan remarked, “But sure?”

Bobby gave the eldest a toothy grin as he settled back on the couch, “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

He worked on getting Hanbin propped up, leaning against his chest as he shuffled the hoodie off, Hanbin whining as Bobby moved his shoulder.

“Shhhh, you’re okay, Bin,” Bobby soothed, running his fingers under Hanbin’s t-shirt, “Hyung’s gonna make you feel better.”

Hanbin let out a small gasp as one of Bobby’s fingers grazed over his nipple, not knowing whether to push his chest forward into the hand or back against Bobby’s warm body.

“I’m gonna take your shirt off, okay, baby?” Bobby’s lips found his pulse point just as he started lifting up the item of clothing, only pulling back when he had to lift it over Hanbin’s head, another whine following.

Hanbin’s eyes drifted over to Jinhwan, the eldest sat there watching with a curious look, like he was trying to put a puzzle piece in a hole that didn’t match.

Bobby slowly laid him back down, running his hands along Hanbin’s waist until small chills wracked his body.

Bobby was gentle as he moved Hanbin’s right arm to be pressed against his body, allowing his left to be folded over his eyes.

Normally he wouldn’t allow Hanbin to hide from him like that, but Bobby figured it would help him calm down.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bobby whispered, an edge of possessiveness to it that always got Hanbin hot, lips parting as soft _mewls_ slipped out.

No matter how many times he fooled around with the others, he was Bobby’s first and foremost.

(Maybe Junhoe’s too, soon)

Bobby uncapped the bottle, the soothing scent of rosewater filling Hanbin’s nose as the older hybrid poured some out on his palm before setting the bottle down. He rubbed the oil over his hands, getting them completely slicked up before placing them back over Hanbin’s waist, lightly pressing his fingers against the mass of bruises there.

Knelt in between Hanbin’s spread legs, Bobby shifted, forcing the cat hybrid’s thighs to part just that little bit more.

He ran his hands further up Hanbin’s chest, thumbs circling the younger’s nipples once more, “Such a good boy for me. We’re gonna show Jinhwan just how good you are,” Bobby whispered, grinning as he saw Jinhwan shift out of the corner of his eye.

Knowing just how it made Hanbin melt, Bobby slid his hands up, thumbs gliding along Hanbin’s jawline and up to the curve of the bone, rubbing firm circles before dropping back down.

Hanbin let out a low moan, the fingers of the arm he had draped over his eyes curling into a fist.

“Untense your hand before you hurt it more- Good boy,” Bobby ordered before turning to Jinhwan, “Picked this one up off of YouTube, good for stress headaches.” He repeated the familiar pattern a few more times before his fingers drifted to Hanbin’s shoulders.

His hands found their usual place at Hanbin’s neck, “Color?”

“Green,” Hanbin whispered, tilting his head back to give Bobby access.

There was the light pressure of Bobby’s thumbs pressing against his throat, not quite to the point where Hanbin couldn’t breathe, but enough for him to get the thought of it.

Bobby gave a single squeeze, just so Jinhwan could see Hanbin whimper as he arched his back off the couch, pushing up towards Bobby.

“Maybe another night, Kitty,” Bobby said, gliding his hands along tense shoulders before coming to a stop, thumbs settled in the dips of Hanbin’s collarbones.

Hanbin winced at the lightest amount of pressure on his shoulder, and Bobby paused, moving the arm he had thrown over his eyes.

“Hanbin, be honest. How bad does your shoulder hurt?”

The cat hybrid blinked up at him, hazy brain taking a few seconds to process the question, “Think- Think I pulled something.”

Bobby trailed his fingers over the area, not feeling anything glaringly obvious, “Do you want to get it checked?” He asked.

Hanbin’s eyes widened as he shook his head.

“Shhh, okay, okay,” Bobby soothed, “But if it still hurts like this tomorrow, we’re going.”

He avoided putting too much pressure in the spot that seemed the worst, instead kneading his fingers in the tense line of Hanbin’s shoulders, spending a bit of time there before moving down the soft, toned muscles of the younger’s right arm, avoiding getting the oil on his wrists.

“We might have to get some silk ties,” Bobby hummed, standing up to help Hanbin carefully shift to be lying on his stomach, “Color?” He asked, fingers hooked under the elastic of the younger’s sweats in question.

“Green,” Hanbin quietly whispered back, lifting his hips as the coyote hybrid started dragging them down his legs, skin prickling from the chilled air.

Bobby let his hands cage Hanbin’s waist, thumbs in line with his spin and pinkies hooked around the dip of his hips, applying gentle pressure as he glided them up and out.

At the feeling, Hanbin let out a low moan, voice edging on a whine just as fingers gently prodded at his shoulder.

Maybe he just had a thing for Bobby’s fingers, but he could already feel the pull in his shoulder dissapaiting slightly as the older hybrid continued to knead the muscles.

“Good?” Bobby asked, thumbs pressing into the dimples in Hanbin’s back, grinning when the younger moaned again, “Lower?”

Hanbin nodded.

Bobby added a small amount of oil to his hands before laying them onto the backs of Hanbin’s thighs, tail completely still and settled in Bobby’s lap, occasionally brushing the bulge in his jeans.

He ran his nails up the insides, trailing along sensitive skin as Hanbin shivered under him.

Bobby rested his hands on Hanbin’s hips, “On your knees, Kitten,” he commanded, using his grip on Hanbin’s hips to pull him up on quivering thighs, letting the hybrid settle before going back to the gentle kneading of his lower back.

Hanbin’s eyes snapped open as a dry hand carded through his hair, blinking away the haze in his vision until Jinhwan came into sight. His first reaction was to pull away from the touch, but Jinhwan was looking at him with such a tender gaze, and Hanbin couldn’t help but let his eyes drift shut as he lost himself to the feeling of hands petting along his body, even as the position put strain on his shoulder.

“Do you want to help Jinhwan out, baby?” Bobby asked, referring to where the eldest was using the hand that wasn’t on Hanbin’s head to palm his cock through his jeans.

Hanbin thought it over, his throat was pretty sore from earlier, but he wanted to make Jinhwan happy.

So he nodded.

Jinhwan retracted his hand and quickly stripped his jeans off, throwing them somewhere on the other side of the room in his haste to rid himself of them, leaving him in just his underwear.

Guided by Bobby’s gentle hands on his shoulders pushing him forward, Hanbin pressed his face against the soft skin of Jinhwan’s thigh, not wanting to look up at his hyung just yet.

Jinhwan was leaning back on his hands, avoiding tangling his hands in Hanbin’s hair and letting the cat hybrid set the pace of what happened.

 _“Off,”_ Hanbin mumbled, nosing at the cloth just over Jinhwan’s cock.

Jinhwan hurried to slid his briefs down before petting at Hanbin’s ears, “Take your time.”

He sucked in a breath as Hanbin looked up at him through wet eyelashes, the younger closing his mouth around the head of Jinhwan’s cock, sucking gently, just a light flick of his tongue over the slit in a rhythm that matched the glide of Bobby’s hands.

Hanbin kept it slow, drawing back just as Jinhwan could feel his resolve waver, wanting to buck up into the rapper’s mouth as he let out a low groan.

“Hear that, baby,” Bobby grinned, dragging his fingers over Hanbin’s hole as the youngest whined around the cock in his mouth, “I think he likes it.”

Jinhwan groaned again, hips jerking as Hanbin took the rest of his length in, feeling the head hit the rapper’s throat, “Ah, f-fuck. Hanbin-”

Bobby pressed the pad of his finger against Hanbin’s entrance, proding at his rim before sinking _three_ fingers in together.

Even though he had had the vibrator in him for however long, Hanbin still was taken by surprise at the stretch, not expecting Bobby to jump straight in. He let out another whine, this one much lower than the last before he pulled off of Jinhwan’s cock.

“F-Fuck my mouth,” Hanbin said, not wasting any time before resuming the bobbing. He wanted to make Jinhwan feel good, he wanted to make up for his mistakes from earlier.

Jinhwan looked at Bobby, unsure as to whether he should listen to the hybrid or not.

 _Be gentle,_ Bobby mouthed, knowing that Hanbin would get upset if Jinhwan didn’t listen, but at the same time not wanting to hurt him anymore.

Letting his hips buck up a little more than he was, Jinhwan watched as Hanbin deepthroated him, making him push harder than he meant to, tangling his fingers in the youngest’s hair.

“Close,” was all Jinhwan said, feeling the tightening in his stomach as Hanbin pulled away to mouth at his balls. Jinhwan wrapped a hand around himself, giving his cock a few final tugs before finally coming, hips stuttering as Hanbin hurried to take the head back in his mouth.

Hanbin swallowed, and then swallowed again, licking as much of Jinhwan’s cum from his lips. He was breathing hard, fast and shallow pants as Bobby continued to stretch him, now four fingers gliding in and out with barely any resistance.

It took a few seconds for Hanbin to look up at Jinhwan, eyes wide and _scared_ even as Bobby’s fingers were still buried in him.

Bobby gave Jinhwan a smile, flashing his eyes down at the eldest’s crotch and back up.

Oh. “You did so well, Bin,” Jinhwan tried to keep the awkwardness and hesitation out of his voice as he combed his fingers through Hanbin’s hair. It was apparently to right thing to do, Hanbin immediately closing his eyes and pushing into the hand, letting out a small purr.

Bobby slid his fingers out, Hanbin having been stretched well enough since before Jinhwan even came, but still doing it out of the sake of security and routine. “You wanna ride me, baby?” Bobby ask, slick fingers already going to the zipper of his jeans.

He stopped Hanbin from trying to push himself up, instead doing most of the work to get the younger rapper situated in his lap.

“I- I think I’m yellow?” Hanbin mumbled, face buried into Bobby’s neck. The pain in his shoulder flared up, burning eve worse than before.

“Okay, that’s okay,” Bobby said as he tucked himself back into his jeans, “We’ll take a little break.” He threw his hoodie over Hanbin’s body, even after tugging the sweats back up, leaning back to let the hybrid curl against him.

Hanbin ended up slumped against Bobby’s chest, with one of the elder’s arms around his waist and the other scratching his scalp. He was vaguely aware of the sounds he was making, little half-sighs and near-moans, almost low enough to be a purr.

He was exhausted.

Every time Bobby breathed, he could feel the movement of Bobby’s chest and the warm breath brushing his skin.

More hands were running over his legs, Jinhwan’s fingers cirling around his ankle from where the cuffs of his pants had rolled up.

“M’okay,” Hanbin mumbled, breathing out a wince against Bobby’s neck.

Bobby hummed, and Hanbin could feel the vibrations running through his body, “How about we finish this another time, Binnie? Maybe we should just get back home.”

Hanbin pushed away from Bobby, “N-No! I’m okay, I can- I can do it.”

“Kitten,” Bobby started, hands cupping Hanbin’s face, “Never put pleasing me above your own comfort. I want you to be safe and comfortable with me, okay? I need to keep you safe, baby. You’re my number one priority. Do you understand?”

Eyes wet, Hanbin nodded, a few tears slipping out as Bobby pulled him forward for a gentle kiss, barely anything more than a chaste peck.

“Come on, I’m calling this one. Red.”

Hanbin nodded again as he let his eyes slip shut.

“I’ll grab his things,” Jinhwan hurried off the couch, grabbing the discarded bottle of oil and tossing it back in the drawer, locking it up before collecting Hanbin’s bag and tossing his phone and wallet in it.

Bobby wrapped Hanbin back up in his hoodie, “Up we go,” he said, pulling the younger up as he folded himself against Bobby. “Want me to carry you?”

Hanbin shook his head, words muffled against Bobby’s shoulder, “I can wal’ yenno.”

“Oh, please. I’ve carried you out of this building so many times,” Bobby laughed, “I think security is used to it at this point.”

“How ‘bout we don’t walk. M’sleepy,” Hanbin was practically nodding off against him.

“Well, if I carry you, then you wouldn’t have to walk-”

“Or we could take a car,” Jinhwan cut Bobby off, standing back the door with a hand on his hip and his pants already back on, “I’ve already gotten one called.”

“Oh.”

Bobby barked out another laugh, “Hop on,” he turned around and bent down slightly.

The problem was, as soon as Hanbin raised his arms over his head, he bit off another cry of pain as his shoulder burned.

“Okay, no.” Bobby spun around, not giving Hanbin a second to think before lifting him up bridal style and marching out the door like that, a bemused Jinhwan following close behind.

Hanbin let himself curl up in Bobby’s arms, half dozing as the three of them made their way to the car.

He wasn’t worried about their manager, he had seen Hanbin is various levels of _everything_ that hardly anything surprised him anymore.

 

When Hanbin blinked his eyes open, he was sat between the other two in the back of the car, tail curled with Bobby’s and head resting on Jinhwan’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Jinhwan whispered, running his finger over the marks on Hanbin’s wrist and tracing over the scratches on his palm.

“S’okay. You know for next time,” Hanbin sleepily mumbled back.

Jinhwan was shocked at the idea of a _next time,_ thinking Hanbin would want nothing to with him.

“An’ I’m sorry I said your butt was getting too big.”

Bobby snorted, “That’s what this was all about?”

**Author's Note:**

> forreal why y'all read this nasty shit
> 
> but since you made it this far, please please please leave me kudos and a comment, I really appreciate each and every one of them!!  
> also i typed this at work and this is very NSFW s o
> 
> I might do a chapter two that’s just a better massage and Bin getting to ride Bobby lol
> 
> check out my other shit
> 
> peace
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/MVforVictory)


End file.
